Smokescreen's sparkmate
by smokescreen's gal213
Summary: When a run away slave meets Smokescreen, she turns his whole world upside down
1. Chapter 1

Smokescreen's sparkmate By Venus prime132

'Ello people! Okay so just to get thing out there, this is my first fanfic. PLEASE DON'T JUDGE ME!

Chapter 1

All was going well in Jasper, Nevada. Rachet was at the computer as usual; Optimus on his data pad, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee were chilling with their human friends: Jack, Miko, and Raf. Everything was well until… "There is an energon reading in sector 5.1, can't tell if it's a con, its reader must be damaged." said Rachet. Optimus came out of the room. "If it is one of us, we need to help them, if not, Do not engage." He said sternly as smokescreen came in. "don't engage who?" he asked. After Rachet explained what happened, he offered to scout the area. "For once he offers to do something with his life." Arcee said as the humans laughed behind her. "Shut up, Arcee." smirked Smokescreen as he went through the groundbridge.

Onboard the Nemesis

Dreadwing's pov

I needed a mate. To increase the chances of my races survival. I asked megatron if I could find a mate from one of the slaves who contained beast matter in them. Only because I had my suspicions "fine, if you can find one in a slave, you can have her." Megatron said. As I looked through the line of female slaves, I felt a tugged in my instincts. _That's the one_. I told her to follow me. She seemed frightened. Good. "What is your name?" I asked her as kind as my vocalizers could be. "M…moonbeam." She said. _Moonbeam…ugh… an autobot._ I thought as I came closer to her. She started to fidget a little. then, in a split-second, she ran. I would have had her if she wasn't so light on feet. She jumped off to her death from the top of the Nemesis. I reported the incident to megatron. "Search for her, I have a suspension she is still online." He said with the sound of enthusiasm. "Yes, my lord."

Chapter 2

Smokescreen pov

I was scouting the area Rachet said the reading was. There was no sign of anyone. I continued to walk farther until I heard someone. "Help… someone… anyone… please." As I followed the voice, I found a trail of broken trees and energon leading to a crater. "Is anyone there?" I asked as I got closer. "Please... Help me…" the voice said as I went in the crater. It was a femme. Even though covered in dirt and energon, I could see her blueish- silver colored armor.


	2. Chapter 2

Smokescreen's sparkmate By Venus prime132

Sorry 'bout that, humans, this is the full version of that small part of chapter 2, oh and thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2

Smokescreen pov

I was scouting the area Rachet said the reading was. There was no sign of anyone. I continued to walk farther until I heard someone. "Help… someone… anyone… please." As I followed the voice, I found a trail of broken trees and energon leading to a crater. "Is anyone there?" I asked as I got closer. "Please... Help me…" the voice said as I went in the crater. It was a femme. Even though covered in dirt and energon, I could see her blueish- silver colored armor. I did not know why I was just standing there. "Hold on, I'm coming down." I said as slide down the crater. "Rachet, I found the reading, it's a femme, and she's badly wounded." As I expected when I commed Rachet, he flipped. When he calmed down, he opened the ground bridge; I had some assistance from bee carrying the femme back to base. "hey, real quick, what's your name." I asked as my spark twisted when Rachet brought out his med gear. "Moonbeam. How about you?" She smiled. I felt something I never felt before. ' _What is that feeling?'_ "Smokescreen." I said before I realized what the weird feeling was. I'm in _love_.

Hey humans, chapter 2 was my little bros idea, so thanks L.B

sorry it's short, writer block


	3. Chapter 3

Hey humans! Chapter 4 is here! (Fireworks) (Explosions) (Applauses)

Chapter 4

Smokescreen's pov

I was feeling strange alright; only because in love with her. But in her condition, I'm worried she might go offline. "Hey Rachet, you got a sec." I asked, feeling stupid. "Sure, why not. What's going on." He asked me grumpily. "I wondering if I could check on moonbeam… to see if she's alright." I said, feeling more stupid than usual. "Fine, but let me tell you something first." I was confused. "She seems like a kind kid, but you should get to know her before you bond with her." He said. "What? How did you? … not even gonna ask." I said feeling embarrassed. "When you are older than you are right now, you'll understand." He said with the look 'go see her'. When I walked to her berth. She was powered down. She looked so peaceful, like a cyber orchid in bloom. She then started to stir. "nightmare." I said quietly as I stoked her helm. She seemed to settle down when I stoke her. I look at her. She's the one for me.

Sorry if this chapter was short, WRITER'S BLOCK. Yippee


	4. Chapter 4

Humans beware! Contains kissing in this chapter

Chapter 5

Moonbeam's pov

I woke with a start. "It's just a dream." I told myself, of course, it's not a dream. It is a memory. 'Run...moon…run.' I can still hear their voices in my head. I got up, and fell. "Ow. That must have hurt." Said a voice behind me. It was smokescreen. "How long were you sitting there?" I asked blushing silver furiously. "I…came in to check on you." He said while looking embarrassed. "Sorry if that creeps you out." I laughed. "No. it's cute… I mean… oh primus, I said that out loud." He just smiled. "Yeah, you did." I smiled at him. His optics were gentle and kind. When he walked up to me, I didn't feel afraid, I felt… trust. "I wanted to ask you something you may not feel comfortable me asking." I was okay with that. "I trust you." His smile disappeared. "Who's half-heart and lock jaw?" oooh, wrong timing. "How did you get those names?" I asked furiously. "You were murmuring them in power down." "They were my carrier and sire." I said as my voice seemed to choke. "What happened to them?" He said as he motioned me to sit next to him. Said as he motioned me to sit next to him. "Megatron killed them in front of me when I was a youngling, their last word to me were 'run', after that I was put into slavery until I was 16 mega-cycles, I escaped and joined the autobots, I finished training at 25 mega-cycles, was put out on a special ops mission with critical information. I was able to send the info to the base but I was captured and put back into slavery, until now." I said. I was crying by then. Then I felt his servo wrap around me, pulling me in to a hug. Then, when he let go, I moved close to him, put my servos around him, pulled him closer to me and… kissed him. When we stopped, I looked at his optics. "I… I like you smokescreen, a lot." He just smiled "me too." He said before he pulled me into another kiss. "Am I interrupting something." Said a voice behind us. "Uh, oh." We said

Hey humans! Sorry if that didn't make sense.


	5. Chapter 5

Also beware. Contains sexual content in this chapter

Chapter 6

Dreadwing's pov

I need to find her; Of course the autobots could have found her by now. "You scared that little piece of scrap." Said Starscream as he walked in. "She shouldn't be afraid of her true form." I snapped. "I'm just saying you scared her…" I didn't let him finish. I grabbed him by the throat. "I will find her… and when I do… I will bond with her." I said as I threw him a crossed the room.

Arcee's pov

I could not believe it. She just got here, they already KISSED! "Hey…Arcee… how's it going?" smokescreen said as he tried to leave. "You're not going anywhere, smokescreen." I said as I grabbed him and made him sit down. "Please don't tell optimus, Arcee." Pleaded Smokescreen. "Please, this is the first time I felt secure around someone. Moonbeam said. I felt my spark twist when she said that. "Alright, I…I won't tell." I said. If I told optimus, the would be kept apart. I know how it felt to feel so… alive with a partner. "But don't let optimus catch you." I said. With that, I left, remembering what cliffjumper and I were like.

Moonbeam's pov

When Arcee left, I looked at smokescreen. "I… think I'll leave." He said with an embarrassed look in his optics. "Hey, smokescreen." I said. "yeah." I stood up and walked over to him, put on of my servos on his chest plate, the other at his side. "What are you doing?" He said with a smile. "this." I said as I pulled him close to my torso. I kissed him, and before I knew it, we were on my berth. We were close together, and when we stopped kissing, I told him my fears, and secrets; except one, 'I'll tell him when he's ready' I thought. before I powered down I said: "I love you. "


	6. Chapter 6

Hey humans! My mind is screwed up due to a grade 2 concussion, but I'm still typing. Enjoy.

Chapter 7

Moonbeam's pov

I woke up the next morning, got up and I didn't see smokescreen. So, I walked out. I felt better the past few days. Everything was going well between smokescreen and I. but, after two months. I often felt sick in the mornings. When I talked to Rachet, he gave me a full checkup. "You're pregnant." "WHAT?!" "I said you're pregnant." "How… I-I don't understand…" I was panicking. "Did you by any chance go through any sexual activity?" he asked me. I sighed. "Yes… with... smokescreen…" I was cut off with a WHAT?! from Rachet. "Look, I'm sorry, but…" "You do know that when you have sexually intercourse with someone, you've bonded with them." He said irritable. "no." I HAD no idea about that. "So... smokescreen and I have bonded?" I asked while feeling stupid. "yes." He said. Just then, smokescreen walked in and put his servo on my shoulder plate. "What are you two talkin' about?" he asked. Rachet gave me the l look that I should tell him, then everyone else. "Smokescreen, can I tell you something, it's very serious." He looked at me. "What's wrong?" I sighed. "Smokescreen, I'm pregnant." He just looked at me, and then put his hand on my charsis. "That's-that's great… it's wonderful." He said as he spun me around, smiling. "We have to tell the others." He said with enthusiasm. "You sure optimus won't mind?" I said looking nervous. "I'm sure." With that we went to tell the others.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey humans! Please review this story. I only got 3 reviews!

Chapter 8

Moonbeam's pov

As we told the others, optimus jester smokescreen to follow him. Along the way, bulkhead patted him back. "You've got a good one. Congrats!" He said, and then turned to me. "So… how long have you two…" he said confused. "Two earth months." I replied. "Okay optimus, I get it. More responsibilities." I heard smokescreen say from the other room. Arcee walked up to me. "Congratulations." She said as she put her servo on my shoulder plate. "Thank you, but for some reason I feel..." I didn't finish. I blacked out. "Get her in the med bay." Shouted Rachet. I woke up later with smokescreen stoking my helm. "What-what happened?" I asked. "Energon line busted, we nearly lost you three times." Smokescreen said with sorrow. "Is the sparkling alright?" I asked. "We don't know, we have to wait." He said as he kissed my helm before he left. Rachet then came in. "the sparkling will be fine, but your energon line busted due to stress. So you need to talk." He said firmly. "I'm… just stressed due to a fear." I said, embarrassed. "What in the name of primus could is the fear you're stressed about?" he said. "Dreadwing." I said quietly. He stopped. "What would Dreadwing want you for?" he said. "For a mate." I said when I sat up to leave. When I left, I saw smokescreen, he looked irritated. "You alright?" I asked. "Why didn't you tell me?" "Tell you what?" I was confused. "Don't play dumb, Dreadwing wanting to be your mate, we all know that beasts pick femmes who have beast matter in them." He snapped. "I-I don't want to be his mate. He's ruthless and cruel and..." I was cut off with him yelling at me. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT. YOU LIED TO US, YOU LIED TO ME. I SHOULD A HAVE LEFT YOU IN THAT CRATER TO DIE, YOU-YOU FRAGGIN GLITCH!" He said as he pushed me on the ground. I got up and ran away. "Moonbeam-wait. I'm sorry-wait" I could hear him coming after me. I was able to make it to the valley before he caught me. "Just go away! It's clear you hate me, smokescreen." I said, nearly crying. "No. I don't hate you; I screwed up by losing my temper and taking it out on my sparkmate. I promise I won't do it again." He said pulling me to his chest plate. "I-I'm sorry I-I didn't t-tell." I sputtered through sobs. "I love you, moonbeam, I promise nothing will come between us." He said as he stroked my helm. As we went back to base, we heard a chilling voice. "hello, sweet spark."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey humans! This is an action scene. WHOO HOO!

Chapter 9

Smokescreen's pov

We spun around. It was dreadwing. "You give her to me, I might let you live, if not…" he made the jester of slicing a throat… my throat. "When I say 'run', you run." I whispered to her. I pointed my blaster at him; he went to beast mode, the standoff begun. I made the first move by shooting at his optics. "Damn it, missed." I told myself. He lunged at moonbeam. "Run." I shouted at her, but she didn't. I was able to blind one of his optics so he had his attention fixed on me. "Foolish autobot." He said before knocking me out. When I woke, moonbeam was gone. "No." I told myself. "It's my entire fault. I should have never said any of that to her, then this wouldn't have happened." I was on the brink of over-heating. "You can always fix your mistakes, smokescreen." Said a voice behind me. When I turned, I saw optimus. I looked down in disappointment. He lent a hand to help me up. "We have to find her, optimus." I said. "We will." He said as we went back to base.

Moonbeam's pov

I woke up feeling cold. I sat up. "Smokescreen?" I said, feeling quite scared. I shivered. It was so cold and dark. I pulled out a small container of moon rays from cybertron's moon. It lit up the room, I saw someone. "Smokescreen?" I asked. "Smokescreen is offline." Said a familiar voice, dreadwing. "No. No. NOOO!" I screamed. "He is gone; he won't be here to save you." Dreadwing said as he moved closer to me. "You-you can't fertilize me. I'm already a carrier." I said curling up against the wall. Dreadwing stopped, Looked down at my mid-section. Sure enough, there was a small lump where the sparkling was. He looked pissed. He picks me up and threw me across the room. "You glitch, don't you know that half-breeds don't survive at birth." He said with a wicked smile. "It's better off that I take that sparkling out of you." He said as he moved closer. I tried to run, but I was trapped. "Stay away from me, or I'll blow your head off with a plasma bolt." I threatened. He just laughed. "I like to see you try." He said as he left the room.

How's that? Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, I need help. If you have any ideas for chapter 11, please review to let me know.

Chapter 10

Moonbeam's pov

I was scared, but not for me. The sparkling. 'It's better off I take that sparkling out of you.' I still hear those words over and over in my processer. "I won't let him get you." I said to the sparkling, though it wasn't born yet. I looked around the room. "There's a ventilation system in here, if I could fit it that vent, I might be able to make it to an escape pod." I got up and went over to the vent. Luckily, I was able to remove the cover. I crawled in the vent. "At least I fit." I told myself, though I was a little cramped. I manage to crawl in this small space. 'Here we go.' I thought to myself.

Smokescreen's pov

I was worried. If dreadwing took the sparkling out of her, even with knock out, she would die. I should know my carrier die when that happened to her. The bond between the sparkling and the carrier is strong when the sparkling is still inside them. If the sparkling died before it was born, so would the carrier. "What's the plan?" asked Arcee. She looked at optimus, he looked at me. "She is your sparkmate." He said. I thought for a moment. "Rachet, did you fix her reader?" I asked him, the look on his face meant a 'yes'. "Can we track her?" I asked anxiously. He shook his head. "Reader's been scrambled." He said with disappointment. I was really worried by now. "I can see if I can unscramble It." said Raf. I smiled. "try." I said before finishing the plan.

Please tell me what you want the plan to be!


	10. note to fans of this story

Hey there, tfp fans! I am holding a 2 contests for: drawing Moonbeam, and whether the sparkling should be a mech or a femme. Thanks


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Thanks for reviews

Chapter 11

Moonbeam's pov

I was in the vent when I heard dreadwing shouting at the guards. "Sucker" I grinned. I stopped when a con was patrolling the hall. 'Can't continue if that con is there'. I thought. Luckily, a nearby vent was open for repairs. I brought my knife out. "Hey, how's it going?" I said as I stabbed him in the spark. As soon as I did I noticed where the escape pods were. "Got ya."

Smokescreen's pov

"Huh? Her signal came unscrambled before I could do anything." Said raf.

"She escaped. Optimus, I'm going to look for her." I said before I asked where she was heading. "Sector 5.1" said raf. I went through the bridge and saw the pod immediately. "Your here." I heard her said as she ran up to me. We embraced in a hug. "Well, isn't this a sight for sore optics." Said a voice… Dreadwing. "Stay away from h… I was shot in the shoulder plate. "Smokescreen!" cried moonbeam. "Where you think you're going… slave." I heard him say. "I-AM-NOT-A-SLAVE!" she cried. I saw her knife… in her spark! "NOOO." Just then, the bridge opened. Optimus and everyone else came out to fight. I was able to gather enough strength before more cons showed up. I picked up moonbeam. Her spark was still beating…barely. "You're going to live I said as I ran through the bridge

DUN…DUN…DUUUNNN!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey humans! If you are wondering if moonbeam and the sparkling survived… read this chapter. Also, please vote if you want the sparkling to be a mech or a femme. Thanks.

Chapter 12

Smokescreen's pov

I was crying by the time we got to base. "I can't do sparks, smokescreen. They are too delicate to fix." Said Rachet as I handed her to him. "At least try." I told Rachet. He thought for a moment. "I'll try." I stood there as he brought out his tools. He removed the knife, and did something with her wound. "We'll have to wait and see if she will heal on her own." Rachet said as he walked away. I took her hand. 'Why would you do such a thing?' I thought. 'I don't want to be his mate.' Her voice reminded me from earlier. "Of course…Dreadwing." She didn't want to be a slave…his slave. I then noticed her wound was gone. "How is that…?" I said as she jerked awake. She was crying when she saw me. "Why are you crying?" I asked as I stroked her helm. "I-I'm s-scared." She said as I pulled her into a hug. Rachet came in. "HOW IN THE NAME OF PRIMUS DID YOU HEAL SO QUICKLY!" Cried Rachet. Moonbeam just smiled. "Regeneration is part of my beast ability." she said as she giggles softly. "Is the sparkling going to be alright?" she said in a serious tone…one I've never known she had. "We can check." He said as he jester her to follow him. For what seemed like hours; she came back "It's alright." She said with a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey :( sorry about the VERY long wait... I got busy with life XD

Chapter 13

Smokescreen's POV

It has been seven months since the incident... moonbeam has blossomed over these months; she is no longer shy when she is around the autobots, and the sparkling seems to be going well. Rachet takes care of her when she's not well. Pretty soon the sparkling will come, we're both very excited, but Rachet said that when she's in labor... it's a fifty-fifty chance she could die in birth... which scares me a lot. But she seems to be fine with that. "Even if it happens... at least my spirit will be with you." She would say to me as she smiled. She seems to know what to do whenever I feel this way. But today she's going to have the sparkling... I am very excited about this... but scared too.

Moonbeam's POV

I laid weak on the berth... the contractions were getting stronger every minute; Rachet was getting his tools ready for when the sparkling came. The pain of birthing was too much for me at handle at first, and then it was gone. It came and went...until the sparkling was born. "It's a mech" Rachet said as he picked the sparkling up... but the pain was still there... as if I was still birthing. Rachet noticed and came back over to the berth. There... was a second sparkling... a femme. I felt light-headed after this... Rachet asked me for the sparklings names... he knew I was dying. "The...the mech's name is Kyron... after my brother." I said weakly. "And the...the femme's name is...Aurora..."

Again, sorry if it's short


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Smokescreen's POV

"I'm sorry, smokescreen." Said Rachet as he came in the room. "No..." I said quietly as condensation filled my optics. When I stopped crying, I began to wonder if the sparkling was ok. "Is the sparkling online?" I asked Rachet. "You mean sparklings... she gave birth to twins, a mech and a femme." Rachet said as he put a servo on my shoulder plate. "Twins... May I see them?" I asked. "They are yours... go in." he said as I walked to the berth the sparkling were on. The mech looked like me... but the femme... looked like moonbeam. They started cooing when I came in. "what are their names?" I asked as the femme started crying. "Moonbeam said that the mech's name is Kyron, and the femme's name is Aurora." "Kyron... meaning strength, and aurora... meaning light." Rachet blinked amazingly at what I said. "How do you know their name meanings?" he asked. I smiled a little. "Moonbeam taught me the different names of beasts and what they mean." I said as the thought of her hit my processers hard. "What do I do now... moonbeam's gone and..." I was going to finish when I heard someone say "they must be hidden from the decepticons" I turned around to find optimus, standing next to me. "What do you mean? Their too young..." "She told me her plan incase this happened... she has two relatives, her two uncles, I've already contacted them." He said. "They will be separated, the femme with one, the mech with the other." I frowned. "When do you think it is a good time for them to meet?" I asked. Optimus thought for a while. "Within twenty earth years, they should be mature enough to then meet. When that happens, they must learn to fight." I was confused. "What do you mean? Do they have to?" I asked, I didn't want that to happen... including since their twins. "I have a feeling that megatron will have dreadwing take them, and force them to do things they don't want to do. They must be able to defend themselves from the decepticons" he said." I thought for a second. "When does the plan start?" I asked. Later on in the year, I kissed the helms of my sparklings good-bye; moonbeam's uncles came to pick them up. "Don't worry, smokescreen you will see them again." One of the uncles said as they left... I will not see them for twenty earth years. The image of moonbeam came up, she was next to her uncles 'Thank you for being the one.' I heard her say in my processers. Moonbeam's image disappeared. I smiled. She was right about the part where she'll be with me. Always.

There will be a sequel coming up... I hope you liked my first fanfic... even with a few mistakes... (I was supposed to put the predaking instead of dreadwing... it was a confusing time for me... sorry)


End file.
